How Galvatron Stole Christmas
by JazzJumper
Summary: The Cybertronian version of the classic tale.


Every Autobot on Cybertron loved Christmas a lot…

But Galvatron, who lived on Charr, did not!

Galvatron HATED Christmas, hated the lights, the presents and such, he would blast his own Decepticons if they got to cheery! (Well he was so insane, everyone suspected as much…)

Why did he despise Christmas so? It baffled everyone, even Cyclonus didn't know! 

The Decepticons came up with a few theories, they thought for so long, they had become weary.

Soundwave thought his head was screwed on to tight, while Astrotrain thought he just wasn't right.

Cyclonus thought that Christmas was something he looked upon with dread, while Thrust just thought he was a grouchy shithead.

No matter what the reason, the fact was Galvatron loathed this cheery season!

"Tomorrow is Christmas! The time is near!" he said, thinking of the various sights he might see, and the sounds he might hear…

Rodimus Prime with his new gun. (Which would more than likely be used on Galvatron, causing him to run)

Perceptor with new lenses for his microscope. (Galvatron thought he was a real dope.)

Blaster with his new music tapes, which he'd play really loud. (Oh, how Galvatron wishes he could turn him into a dust cloud.)

Later on in the day all the Autobots would gather, and they'd listen to Kup tell stories of The War of Planet Stadder.

And then came the part Galvatron liked the least, all the Autobots would sit down and have a huge energon feast!

And then, all the Autobots would go outside and thank the Matrix for this day, Galvatron thought, "If I'd only held on to that Matrix, things wouldn't have turned on this way!

"I MUST STOP CHRISTMAS FROM COMING!!"He yelled, and then his mind started drumming…

He thought of plan, such a plan that it was not yet thought of by man!

"I know just how to do it! I'll use my brains and my brawn," he said, "I'll make those fools think I'm actually Santatron!"

He ran inside and made a Santatron suit, he went down into detail, even making the boots!

"All I need now is a Cyberdeer," he thought looking around, but there was nota one to be found!

But Galvatron was not beaten yet, he called for Ravage, who sped there like a jet!

Galvatron tied horns to Ravage's head, but the horns weighed too much, and Ravage fell over, looking like he was dead.

Galvatron blasted the parts of the horns that were thick, and the Ravage stood up right quick.

"Now," Galvatron thought, "I'll need a sled," He called for Cyclonus, and to Galvatron he sped.

Cyclonus transformed, and they hopped in. Then they took off, Galvatron was sure, this time he'd win!

To Cybertron they traveled, it took quite a while, and when they arrived, Galvatron stepped out, thinking of thoughts that were vile.

"Come Ravage!" He said in a yell, Ravage came out, not looking too well…

To the main complex they went, Galvatrongrabbed the door, and with a mighty tug, it bent.

When inside, Galvatron went to work, he took everything there, not even leaving a quark.

But while trying to steal the Autobots' tree, he heard something behind him he wanted to flee.

He tensed up, just like a rock, he then turned around to find Grimlock!

He was terrified, with a look that looked putrid, then he remembered, Grimlock was stupid…

"Why, Santatron, why," Grimlock began with a sigh, "Why are you taking our tree? Me Grimlock say WHY?"

But we all know Galvatron is quite slick, so he thought of a lie, thought of it right quick. 

"Well, my dear Dinobot," Galvatron lied, "The lights on this tree won't work on one side!"

"So I'm going to replace them," Galvatron said with a sneer, "And when I'm done, I'll bring it back here!"

Galvatron's lie fooled the clueless Dinobot, he shouldn't have worried, Grimlock's dumber than snot…

With that, Galvatron patted Grimlock's head, he also gave him an energon cube, and sent him to bed.

After that, to the kitchen Galvatron ran, he took ever last energon cube and thought "What a wonderful plan!"

Galvatron and Ravage ran off, leaving the Autobots' fortress bare, they ran to where Cyclonus was, and they stopped there.

"Those stupid Autobots!" Galvatron said with a sneer, "Wait till they find out that Christmas won't be coming this year!"

Galvatron stayed there the rest of the night, not wanting to miss this glorious sight!

On Cybertron, morning dawned, and all the Autobots woke up with a yawn.

"They're awake!" Galvatron yelled with a smile on his face, "Wait till they see there's not a ting in their place!"

Galvatron waited for the Autobots to react, and this would prove his evil plan was intact.

Galvatron heard noises from the Autobots' dwelling, he knew it would be their cursing, crying, and yelling!

But what Galvatron heard hit him like a ton of bricks, it was Rodimus Prime, saying "For this day, we thank the Matrix!"

Galvatron stood there, confused, he couldn't believe it! He looked at his comrades and said, "This will not do! This will not do one bit!"

Galvatron slumped down, he admitted defeat, he cursed his luck, this time, he thought he surely had them beat!

"This just cannot be!" he said with a sigh, "I should have known! Why did I even try?!?"

Galvatron turned to his troops, and to them he spoke, "This was not what I expected them to do when they awoke…"

He then turned to the Autobots' goods that he stole, and he made a descision, one from deep in his soul.

They say that on that day, Galvatron had his only honest thought, a thought he neither battled nor fought.

"We must return these gifts to them," he said without sneering, if anything, he said it almost cheering.

With that, Galvatron and Ravage leapt into Cyclonus, who took of into flight, within seconds, their destination was in sight.

They landed right next to the Autobots, who were surprised and confused, but Galvatron came out slightly amused.

"Merry Christmas, Autobots!" he said to them all with a look of glee, he gave back everything, the gifts, the energon, and the tree.

And with that deed done the Decepticons took of for home, they wished a merry Christmas to everyone, where ever they may roam.

"What was that all about?" Blaster asked, on his face a confused look, "Why did Galvatron act by the book?"

"I have theory," Rodimus began, admiring his new gun, "Maybe it's true what they say, that the Christmas season really DOES bring out the best in everyone…"


End file.
